In digital television broadcasting, not only a broadcasting service for television programs (hereinafter abbreviated as “program”), but also a service which is so-called data broadcasting has been performed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). In addition, by using the data broadcasting, supplying a predetermined application program (hereinafter, appropriately abbreviated as “application” or “app”) to a reception side in linkage with a program so as to be executed has also been realized.
In the related art, an application that is linked with a program (hereinafter referred to as a link application or abbreviated as “link app”) is supplied to a reception device together with a program created by a broadcasting station that broadcasts programs. However, in the future, a service operation form in which a general app provider with no relation to programs creates a link app and supplies the app to a reception device using any method to cause the app to be executed is expected.